Overwhelmingly Proud of You
}} "One day during her normal pillaging and plundering, Hong Gui found a poster for a wedding. The one featured on the poster was... Zheng Chenggong!? Hong Gui cannot accept that her sweetheart will be holding a wedding. She swiftly led her crew into battle formation, even changing into 'the Final Battle Dress', trying to stop the procession of the wedding. When they fought their way to the venue, they saw Zheng Chenggong standing on the stage——" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Overwhelmingly Proud of You is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the TW Brides event released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. Somewhere in the ALICE China Branch, Hong Gui and her pirates attack a ship for its valuables. The captain refuses to give up without a fight, but Hong Gui steps forward and says that "the unwilling can't produce desired results". She offers a deal to the captain, and suggests they have a duel; if she loses, then she will leave with her crew. Before she can finish, the captain accepts and says they will show their courage. He fights with Hong Gui, but is easily defeated. Hong Gui orders the crew to start taking the loot onto their ship, and inspects the hold. She notices that there is a lot of wedding dresses and supplies, and remarks that there is no buyers for that kind of stuff. She then notices a poster, and realizes that one of them has Zheng Chenggong on it, who she is very much in love with. Some of the pirates behind her groan, and one chastises another for forgetting to remove one of the posters before she saw it. She reads that a new luxury cruise ship, the Princess Anping will be launched after the wedding ceremony. She then begins to freak out, worried that Zheng Chenggong is going to get married. She curses for not hearing of it sooner, and says that he won't be taken away from her. She gathers the pirates and then sets off for the venue in order to stop the wedding. Meanwhile at the venue, many brides are preparing for the ceremony. One of the brides, Garnet brings out her chainsaw, but Zheng Chenggong quickly confiscates it from her. He complains that there is always someone looking to cause trouble. An alarm goes off to warn of a ship heading towards them, and some of the overly eager brides head out to fight. Hong Gui arrives with her ship, and accuses them of trying to take her sweetheart away. Zheng Chenggong asks her to calm down, but Hong Gui refuses and says the wedding must be stopped. The pirates and the brides present get into a fight, and Zheng Chenggong runs into the battle to stop them from interfering in the wedding ceremonies. Zheng Chenggong first fights against some of the wedding AI that were hacked, and then moves through the many brides that were fighting. He eventually reaches Hong Gui, who proudly states that only she is worthy to be his bride, but then she starts getting flustered. Partway through the fight, she pushes a button that changes her outfit into a fighting wedding dress, in the hopes that Zheng Chenggong will focus on her. She accuses him of hiding his marriage from her, but Zheng Chenggong points out that it was a joint wedding. Hong Gui is confused, and Zheng Chenggong tells her to look at the poster again. Hong Gui tells her pirates to stop attacking, and then rereads the poster. She reads that Zheng Chenggong will be hosting the joint wedding, and then realizes that it was not a wedding for Zheng Chenggong as she initially thought. Zheng Chenggong asks if she is OK and made a mistake, and Hong Gui becomes very embarrassed at herself for causing this whole mess. Zheng Chenggong, noticing her distress, tries to salvage the situation for her by announcing to the crowd that he hoped they enjoyed the "Pirate Wedding Show", in that it made it a night to remember. He then congratulates all the couples that got married, and says its time for the dance to begin. He walks over to Hong Gui and, much to her shock, asks her to dance with him. He says that her show was surprising but fabulous. She stutters talking with him, but is ultimately very happy in that moment. The two then dance together, along with the others of the crowd. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the Groom version of Zheng Chenggong. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| 2= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates